Sailor Moon! The Return of Black Moon
by Tsubaku-kun
Summary: Takes place a few years after the wiseman's defeat. The real Black Moon clan wants revenge for what the white moon did and they want it now! The Sailor Senshi must face the toughfest enemy yet! Moonlight Carries the Message of Love... Send in your reviews


Sailor Moon: The Revenge of the Black Moon Clan! All of the Sailor Senshi Come to Together! Chapter One: Return of the Black Moon:Team Chibi Moon's New Mission! For many centuries the people of Crystal Tokyo have lived in peace. The light of Silver Imperial Crystal will always guide us. No matter what. There was once a time when we the people thought that our holy utopia was over but the princess forever guided us back to light of harmony and peace. Kibou no Hikari will see us through so the Black Moon shall never rise again! Those are the beliefs of the people of Earth. May we forever believe these things to be true. As the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice protect these Solar Planets we will always adore them for all eternity... On the beautiful planet of Earth surround by water and land, watched over by the Moon, in a palace of pure crystal, there live a king and queen and their daughter. Many maidens of far distant planets lived on Earth and the Moon watching and protecting the royal family. Since the dawn of time things were that way. Soon the princess of the Earth will leave for the Moon with her very own four guardian maidens. "Today is a truly wonderful day. Don't you think so Diana?" Chibiusa asked a happy Diana. A now 916 year old Chibiusa had begun to grow taller and taller almost reaching Neo Queen Serenity 's height. Her pink hair had grown a long length similar to her mother's. After training for many years Chibiusa is almost the strongest senshi of her time. After finding her prince in the past she is eager to marry him after she moves to the Moon for further her training with her Sailor Team (Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Juno) and live with Diana. "Yes. Lady Serenity-Hime it is." Diana said smiling. "Diana. Are we all ready to leave for the trip to the Moon?" Chibiusa asked Diana as she stood up to tie her now for quite sometime long hair. "Yes. The Sailor Quartet are ready when you are." Diana said turning to human form. "Let's say our good byes now." Chibiusa said as she walked into the ball room filled all the people of Crystal Tokyo. The ballroom had huge diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and many numbers of people sitting in tables congratulating the princess and the fact she would be leaving for a long time. They tip their glass of champange in a many number toasts. "Three cheers For Lady Serenity-Hime!" The people said toasting. "I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight. I know my life has been rough but I know in my heart I can always count on you guys. Arigatou. I can't believe I'm about to cry. I really want to take a moment to thank Mama. Papa. Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Luna, Artimes, and Diana. I really want to thank my Sailor Team and best friend Sailor Pluto. I know she's probably busy- "Small Lady." Sailor Pluto said hugging Chibiusa and crying. "Pluto!" Sailor Jupiter yelled smiling. "Friends... I have terrible news... For this I must ask that everyone except the Sailor Senshi leave." Sailor Pluto said as everyone left the palace. "What is it Pluto?" Sailor Mars asked curiously. "I'm afraid this is something you have to see for yourself." Sailor Pluto said walking into a smoked filled room with a door in the in center. "What is it?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Look at it. The door is being encased by a growing black chaotic aura." Sailor Pluto said. Sailor Pluto was right. the majestic light and bronzed time door began to dim and have a darker presence "Everyone! A black mark is appearing on the door." Sailor Pallas said pointing at it. "It's a black upside crescent moon." Sailor Vesta said. "It's the Black Moon Clan!" Luna said. "Oh no! They have come back from the grave!" Diana cried running to Artemis' arms. "Who or what is this Black Moon Clan?" Sailor Ceres asked. "They are group of rebels who terrorised our beautiful crystal utopia." King Endymion said. "Yes those were the people with black hearts who had no business on Nemesis or our beautiful Earth." Neo Queen Serenity said as she projected this memory through her Silver Moon Crystal. "The people who rejected our wages of peace for mere control of Earth." Artemis said. "Fear not. For I am here." Helios said smiling. "Helios!" Neo Queen Serenity cried. "Yes. I have returned from Elysion. The Black Moon Clan truly has returned to this land." "We must act quickly! Pink Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!" Chibiusa said transforming into Star Sailor Chibi Moon. "We the Sailor Quartet will help our princess destroy the Black Moon Clan." Sailor Ceres said. "Yes we must go to the Moon and find a way to stop them." Diana standing her ground. "That is our duty. Farewell." Chibiusa said disappearing with Diana, Helios, and the Sailor Quartet. "May the light of our sweet Moon protect our children." Luna said standing next to Neo Queen Serenity. "Yes. May we pray that our Moon Kingdom shall protect them." A solemn Neo Queen Serenity said as her hair flew in the night sky with full in the backround. ... The amazing white structures of the Moon kingdom stand tall among the vast landscapes of the Moon. It's enlogated waterfalls and clear water springs. The view of Earth really shows how beautiful this place is. The stars look different for the fact you can see the pure energy that lights them up. "This palace is so scenic." Pallas said turning into her princess form and opening a door to find a girl sitting on of the eight beds for the girls and Diana and Helios. The bedroom was enourmous with many lights lit in the room and pink sheeted beds. The many colorful lamps brightened the room were a top many night stands. "Hi." The girl with short black hair wearing a purple and black dress. "Who are you?" Pallas asked. "I know who she is!" Vesta in princess form yelled. "It's-" Juno sin princess form said before getting interrupted "Saturn-Hime!" Chibiusa and Diana cried hugging her. "Diana. Chibiusa-Chan." Saturn-Hime said as she fluffed out her dress and smiled at them. "May I ask what brought you here?" Ceres asked as she sat down in her bed. "As you know the sailor senshi of the white moon are under siege, The Black Moon Clan has returned and some power transported me here, I don't know what got me here but I think it's important." Saturn-Hime told them as she began to lay down to go to bed. "Yes. Let's get some rest." Helios said getting in his bed and turning down the lights of the bedroom. ... "Princesses! You must act quickly! Time is runing out! If we don't the universe will end. The Black Moon has returned from beyond the dark mirror! You must find the light with in Sailor Senshi! Or it will be too late." A voice said that had a sliohette similar to the queen's though holding a giant Moon staff. ... "Our misson!" The group said as the mental image of a shadowy figure telling to fight and act quickly on this situation was stuck in their heads. The group transformed began to work on the main frame computerssearching for info on just how the black moon returned. The giant computer screens while Sailor Pallas and Sailor Saturn clicked away. "There's a disturbance in the space time continum!" Sailor Pallas said as the computer flashed the time routes being blurred. "That's not at all! The Moon's main frame connection is being blurred! The computer are on the fritz!" Sailor Vesta said. "No! Guess again." Diana told them pointing at a figure a rising from the computer screen. "Who is that!?!" Sailor Juno asked. "Sailor Senshi! Don't think we won't come for you! We will take our long a waited revenge!" A very demonized Crimson Rubeous cried through the computer screen. "Crimson Rubeus!" Sailor Chibi Moon said gasping for air. "So the Black Moon has really risened." Sailor Ceres as she tried to confort a now sad Sailor Chibi Moon. ... "Rubeus..." A very frantic Sailor Mars said as her fire grew larger. "Damn it! The battle from the past should have finished them off! After all we did seal Choas!" Sailor Venus said angrily pounding heer fists on the ground "The Black Moon Clan has really returned." Luna said as she transformed into human form. "We must destroy them!" Sailor Jupiter said. "You all must protect the queen." Artimes transforming to human form as well. "Yes. I starting to form a key and important strategy." A calm Sailor Mercury said as she finished updating her mini-computer "Have we contacted Uranas or Neptune or even Saturn?" King Endymion asked walking in. "King!" The Senshi cried. "Friends. We must find a way to defeat them. It's been many years since we fought them." A fully aware and awoken Neo Queen Serenity said as she began to think. "Queen! We will destroy them! This is our vow!" The Senshi said as they turned to princess forms. "I hope so... I just hope so..." The Queen said looking into the stars. ... "Prince Demande. We shall rise again take what is ours!" Sappir said as he sipped from his glass. "No! I Koan will take care of girl with the power of fire and eliminate her for good!" Koan cried disapeering into the backround "Yes. Our misson will finally come to pass. The plans for our Black Moon will come true." Rubeus said tapping his glasses with the others while looking out to a mysterious black and dense landscape ... Far away in some distant galaxy a woman, no a princess of some sort, woke up in a burning red osmanthus gaurded castle. The catsle was a golden arch that had windows showing the red outlandish and very vast landscape. The sunlight danced and pranced across each tower just so. Through the window the beautiful with her hair down was rest asleep. With her lover beside her and her gaurdians protecting the Tankei palace, where she felt safe. The woman was known to the planet Kinmoku as Kakyuu-Hime and her Sailor Team the Starlights (Sailor Healer, Maker, and Fighter). The princess was over come with shock as she felt a dark and eerie presence. The presence so over whelming her so much so she was forced to activate her crystal. "Huff. Huff. What hell was that?" A very out of breath Kakyuu-Hime said as the Starlights ran to her aid. "Sweet! What's wrong?" Her lover said brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Princess! Are you alright!?" Sailor Star Maker cried rushing in the door. "I'm fine. But I feel a very evil presence. This feels stronger than Sailor Moon's." Kakyuu-Hime said laying backin her bed. "Yes. We owe them everything. They helped us return." Sailor Star Fighter said he regenerated power. "We are ready when you are." Sailor star Healer said taking their hands and preparing to travel to the Solar rural planets. "Sweet. You can always ask for my powers if your in need. I love you." Kakyuu's lover said as he gave her a bright red flower amulet necklace. "Saiyonara." Kakyuu-Hime said throwing an osmanthus petal to her lover symbiling her return as they disapeered into the morning light. ... On the red, once war filled, planet of Mars. In a very large room a huge fire was burning. The "The fire is very tense now a days." A very tired Sailor Mars said analyzing the fire huge burning pase. "Maybe you should stop playing with fire. Foolish Sailor Mars!" A voice yelled. "Who dares enter the sancutary of Mars-Hime?!" Sailor Mars said as the fire went out. "Don't you remember me? After all I did kidnap you remember? It was so long ago. But, I'm even stronger! It's me! Koan!" Koan cried as she dashed at Sailor Mars. "Koan!" Sailor Mars said indisbelife as she looked at a demon faced Koan. "Yes. Now die!" Koan said strangling Mars. The dark demonized Koan sunk her pierecing claws into Sailor Mars' throat and not letting go until Mars closed her eyes unconscience. Not moving. Her blood dripped from her mouth as she slowly tried to get up from being pushed with so much force. She opened her eyes and her feet wobbled. Then Koan struck her with another fire blast and blasted Sailor Mars. Then the fire behind Mars grew with rage and attacked Koan pushing her back into the wall. The struggle went on and on. Koan sent a sharp bomb of frie right at Mars causing a huge explosion. Then Koan stood over a helpless Mars and was ready to kill her. "No! We won't let you touch our dear princess!" Phobios yelled to koan knocking her off Mars. "Mars-Hime!! Are you okay? Answer me!" Demios asked as she tried to heal her bloody wounds. "Phobios... Demios... Is that you?" A very delirious and blood drenched Mars said as she smiled at them. "Don't medle in our business!" Koan said blasting Denios and Phobios into the walls. "No... I need your help. Queen lend me your powers... Please..." A very helpless Sailor Mars said laying on the floor whilest Phobios and Demios tried to fight Koan. ... "Mars... She needs our help." Neo Queen Serenity said looking at a rattling Holy Cup as it shook and shook. "I must give her the power of the mother stars and the solar senshi. Mars. Use this power wisely." Neo Queen Serenity said as the grail disapeered ino the light. ... The struggle had become immense. Phobios and Demios lay on ground blood drenched while a maliced and pure villianess Koan prepared to anihilate Mars when a pirecing light caught her off guard. The light pushed Koan away into a wall. The light was so warm and kind. "What is this sweet and warm light that is illuminating my soul?" Mars said as Phobios and Demios stood up. The light showed a glowing Holy Cup that in the past helped the Queen turn into Eternal Sailor Moon. The holy cup engulfed Sailor mars in a flur of lights. The fire enflamed her body. "Princess! No!" Phobios cried as tears fell from her face. "No. Our princess is really... No! The Sailor Senshi of War and Fire would never go out like that! She wouldn't!" Demios told a very distraught and crying Phobios. "Face it fools! The Mars-Hime you know is dead!" Koan laughed smiling. "Guess again... With blessing of my mother star Mars and my Phobois Demios castle. I am the Sailor Senshi of Fire and War... Eternal... Sailor Mars!" A now reborn Sailor Mars yelled as her purple streaked black blew in th fire dusted wind while her with wing flapped in the backround. Her three layerd skirt (white, red, then purple) her Mars kingdom insigmia emblemed on the tipof her v-rist ring on her white gloves. Eternal Sailor Mars stood holding a giant thick flaming bow and arrow. It burned and streaked in her hands. She drew a random fire creating an arrow ready to fire at Koan. "The ultimate Sailor Mars! Eternal Sailor Mars!" Demios cried with joy. "Our princess is alive!" Phobios cried smiling with tears down her face. "Mars... Deadly Thousand Flame Sniper!" Eternal Sailor Mars cried as a thousand of fire dashing arrows hit Koan blasting her in a huge explosion. "Dammit!" Koan yelled before truning to dark dust that lay on the floor. "Demon Begone!" Mars said as a flare of red light piereced the room healing Phobios and Demios. "I guess now we know the Black Moon will atack at any moment." Phobios said as she stood up and looked into the window. "Yes. But I'm glad I could save you guys..." Eternal Sailor Mars said fainting and turning into her princess form. "Mars!" The both of them cried running towards Mars-Hime. 


End file.
